Love Story
by juviasft
Summary: Pequeño relato que cuenta la historia de amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome... UA! Capítulo II UP: Hoy fue un cuento de hadas. Lemon! CAP V UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Last night**

- Me gusta este lugar

-Buen lugar para conocer chicos

-¡Sango! No vinimos para eso! – reprochó una muchacha de cabello azabache.

-Sólo digo – respondió la chica de ojos almendrados mientras se llevaba su trago a los labios y bebía un sorbo. Sonriente, miró a su amiga y le guiñó el ojo. –Kagome, creo que no te diviertes lo suficiente.

-Sí me divierto… –se excusó la aludida haciendo una mueca. Sango siempre le decía eso… y tenía un poco de razón. Desde que terminó su relación con Hoyo, con quien estuvo tres años, no salía tanto como antes. Veía regularmente a sus amigas, pero por las noches se quedaba en su departamento leyendo un libro o adelantando algún trabajo de la universidad.

Pero esa noche era el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas, Ayame, y habían decidido salir a comer y luego ir a una discoteca a tomar unos tragos.

-¡Kagome, no es ese el chico que te coqueteó el otro día? – la exclamación de Ayame la sacó de sus pensamientos y posó su mirada en donde estaba la de su amiga. Entre varias personas, distinguió una larga cabellera negra y de inmediato lo recordó.

_Ella se encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad, estaba por entrar a una clase y no tenía mucho tiempo. Haciendo la fila y mirando constantemente el reloj para no llegar tarde, sintió como le tocaban el hombro. _

_-Seguimos encontrándonos – le dijo. Kagome se giró sin entender. –Tu eras la chica que iba corriendo y tropezó conmigo hoy a la mañana – explicó sonriente. No supo porqué, pero Kagome pensó que esa era la sonrisa más linda que alguna vez había visto. -¿Siempre eres así de distraía? –saliendo de sus pensamientos, la chica recordó su loca carrera esa mañana por el campus y cómo había chocado con alguien, cuya cara no había alcanzado a ver._

_-Oh, lo siento mucho… - respondió –No es que sea distraída, llevaba prisa – le explicó sonriente. _

_-Ah, ya veo… - se produjo un incómodo silencio en donde Kagome no supo qué hacer, así que decidió examinarlo. Tenía una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos dorados, color que nunca antes había visto y le encantaban. -¿Tienes novio? _

_-¿Eh..? – fue lo único que pudo articular la joven luego de tan inesperada pregunta. _

_-¿Tienes novio? – repitió con calma llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. –Quiero saber si estás libre el sábado para ir al cine – acotó sonriendo seductoramente. _

_-No es asunto tuyo – ofendida por el exceso de confianza del joven, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su salón._

Desde ese episodio en la cafetería, no lo había vuelto a ver. Hasta esa noche.

-Oh por Dios, Kagome! Dile algo! – alentó Sango totalmente emocionada. La de pelo azabache la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No! Es un extraño! – dijo tomando su trago, rezando porque la conversación terminara ahí. Pero no lo hizo.

-No importa! Sólo por esta noche – Ayame se sumó a la conversación. –Yo conozco a los chicos con los que está, son Kouga y Miroku. – Kagome bebía lentamente de su copa con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida. –Y él es Inuyasha –acotó con la esperanza de que su amiga cambiara de opinión.

-No – sentenció cuando la bebida se acabó. Sango y Ayame bufaron, ambas decepcionadas por la falta de ganas de su amiga.

-Era de esperarse… - dijo Sango –Eres una cobarde – la desafió. Kagome la miró con sus ojos chocolates abierto. ¿Cobarde? Le había dicho cobarde!

**Last night I got served a little bit too much of that drink, baby**

_Ayer a la noche me sirvieron un poco mucho de esa bebida, baby_

Ofendida, se levantó de la silla, se acomodó su vestido negro y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el chico. Hizo dos pasos y se volvió a la mesa, cogió la bebida de Sango y la tomó de un solo trago. Lo mismo hizo con la de Ayame. Retomó su camino bajo la mirada expectante y divertida de sus dos amigas y le tocó el hombro al muchacho.

**Last night I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy**

_Ayer a la noche hice cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa y me puse un poco loca_

Y lo besó. Sin saber cómo o porqué, se puso de puntitas y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y unió sus labios con los de él. Inuyasha se sorprendió por el repentino beso y sintió como las pequeñas manos se aferraban a su camisa.

-No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Ayame sorprendida.

-Ni yo… - dijo Sango con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, un poco mareada por el alcohol que había ingerido tan rápido y por la varonil colonia de Inuyasha y se separó. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, abrió enormemente los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sin decir una sola palabra y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, se giró y se dispuso a escapar lo más rápido que pudo, pero apenas había dado un paso, sintió una cálida mano agarrando la suya y haciéndola girar para quedar nuevamente cara a cara con el ojidorado.

-Así que… supongo que no tienes novio – Kagome pudo sentir el cálido aliento sobre su cara. Sentía sus piernas temblar como hacía mucho que no lo hacían y su corazón latir de tal forma que parecía que se quería escapar de su pecho.

**Last night I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby**

_Ayer a la noche conocí a un chico en la pista de baile y lo dejé llamarme baby_

-Inuyasha, preséntanos a tu novia – dijo con tono burlón su amigo Miroku.

-Y que nos presente a sus amigas – agregó divertido su otro amigo, Kouga.

Sin poder articular palabra, Kagome bajó la vista avergonzada por su repentino ataque de locura. ¡Todo por culpa de Sango, que la había llamado cobarde! Intentó soltarse del agarre que tenía con Inuyasha, pero lo único que logró fue que él la apretara más y la atrajera más a su cuerpo.

Y como si fuera una salvación del cielo, vio como Sango y Ayame, quienes habían estado observando todo desde la mesa, se acercaron a ella. Pero le pasaron por al lado como si ella no existiera y se fueron a bailar con Miroku y Kouga, dejándola total y completamente a solas con Inuyasha.

-Veo que funcionó… - dijo Miroku mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música y se alejaba de la pareja. –Y yo que desconfiaba de ti Sanguito! – intentó pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la mucha pero ésta se alejó rápidamente.

-Inuyasha lleva hablando días de ella –comentó Kouga. –El muy tonto no sabía cómo hablarle. – acotó riendo. Ayame le sonrió, sonrojada por la corta distancia que los separaba.

-Sí, creo que hacen linda pareja – opinó Sango mirándolos. Los cuatro bailaban alegremente con la mirada fija en la pareja que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

Kagome intentó relajarse, no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico, pero en sus tres años de noviazgo nunca se había sentido como se sentía con Inuyasha.

-Lo siento – logró articular la chica luego de unos minutos en completo silencio. –Es que Sango me dijo que…

-No importa – interrumpió Inuyasha. Hacía tiempo que quería hablarle y en esos momentos no podía estar más contento. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, sentada en un banco de la universidad, con un gorro verde cubriendo su azabache y sedosa melena y una bufanda que hacía juego, leyendo un libro. Se veía tan concentrada que ni había notado los copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor. No había podida sacarla de su mente desde ese momento, había pasado días enteros esperando volverla a ver por la universidad, pero no había tenido suerte, hasta que chocó con ella una mañana y el destino había querido que se encontraran de nuevo, ese mismo día, en la cafetería.

Sentía que luego de lo que le dijo había arruinado cualquier posibilidad con ella, hasta esta noche.

**And I don't even know his last name**

_Y ni siquiera sé su apellido_

Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Sintió como Kagome se tensaba y tuvo miedo de que se quisiera separar, pero luego sus miedos se disiparon al notar como ésta le correspondía, pasando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizando más el beso.

Kagome no sabía porqué estaba actuando de esa manera, nunca había hablando con él! Ella no era así, era una chica tímida, no iba besando chicos como si nada todos los días. Houyo había estado todo un año para que lograr salir con él y, en cambio, Inuyasha no había hecho nada. Pero jamás se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con su exnovio; sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, las piernas temblando como nunca.

Poco a poco se fueron separando pero no del todo, Inuyasha aún la tenía apresada de la cintura y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**Oh my Mama would be so ashamed**

_Oh my Mama estaría tan avergonzada_

-Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho – dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo a Kagome, quien abrió sus ojos, dejándole ver al joven su hermoso color chocolate.

-Kagome Higurashi – respondió sonriente luego de unos segundos. Se acercó nuevamente y volvió a besarlo, necesitaba los besos que ese extraño le daba, eran apasionados pero tiernos, suaves pero a la vez demostraban la desesperación que ambos tenían por unir sus labios.

-¿Vamos el sábado al cine? –preguntó una vez que se separaron para tomar aire.

-A las ocho – respondió perdiéndose en los intensos ojos dorados. Inuyasha volvió a acercarse y la besó, apretándola aún más a su cuerpo, sin querer soltarla.

Kagome se encontraba perdida en un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas. Nunca en su vida hubiera aceptado ir y besar a un extraño en una discoteca, pero sentía que con Inuyasha las cosas no iban a ser como ella las conocía y no podía esperar para comprobarlo.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) No va a ser un fic muy largo, y en cada capítulo planeo poner la canción en la cual me basé (si quieren escucharla, está en mi Facebook) Ah! Los capítulos van a ser pedazos de la vida de ellos, quiero decir, capaz que en el capítulo que viene ya pasaron 3 meses desde esta noche y etc. ¿Capicci? **

**Cualquier duda, pregunten :)**

**Kisses! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Today was a fairytale**

Miró su reloj y compró sus sospechas: llegaba tarde. Con un suspiro, se levantó del sillón y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Vestía una camisa rosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo junto con una falta que hacía juego. Caminó por su habitación enredando uno de sus rizos en un dedo, mirando el cielo cubierto por nubes grises. Hacía ya un mes que estaba saliendo con Inuyasha y había sido el mes más feliz de su vida.

Cuando terminó su relación con Houyo pensó que nunca más iba a sentirse igual de feliz con alguien, pero comprobó que con Inuyasha todo era posible. Todo con él era nuevo, excitante, emocionante, muchas veces se sentía como una adolescente junto a él. Sonrió al recordar su primer beso, en medio de una discoteca… y todo porque Sango la había llamado cobarde.

Desde ese día habían estado saliendo y la atracción fue inmediata. Inuyasha se había enamora de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, ese día en la universidad, y Kagome cayó rendida a sus pies la primera vez que fueron al cine, un día después de su beso. Recordarlo hacía sentir a Kagome un cosquilleo en su estómago y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ¡ni sabía su nombre y lo había besado! Con eso comprobaba que Inuyasha hacía que ella hiciera cosas que normalmente no haría.

**Today was a fairytale**

_Hoy fue un cuento de hadas_**  
>I wore a dress<strong>

_Yo usé un vestido_**  
>You wore a dark grey t-shirt<strong>

_Y tu una remera gris oscuro_

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó a abrir y se encontró con un Inuyasha sonriente.

-Llegas tarde – le reprochó Kagome mientras tomaba su bolso y cerraba la puerta. Se puso de puntitas y besó fugazmente sus labios. Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso.

-Lo siento, no sabía qué ponerme – se excusó. Kagome lo miró levantando una ceja y, sin decir nada, tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar. –Te vez hermosa – un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica. Para Inuyasha, ella siempre estaba hermosa, por más que estuviera con ropa vieja y gastada.

**You told me I was pretty**

_Me dijiste que lucía linda_**  
>When I looked like a mess<strong>

_Cuando era un desastre_**  
>Today was a fairytale<strong>

_Hoy fue un cuento de hadas_

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el centro de la ciudad, disfrutando del momento, de la compañía del otro, de las sensaciones que provocaban ese simple agarre de manos. Si bien hacía un tiempo que eran novios oficialmente, Kagome sostenía que sus sentimientos por Inuyasha siempre la sorprendían, él lograba que se sonrojara con una simple mirada o cuando le entregaba una sonrisa casual, le temblaban las piernas de sólo imaginársela. Y qué decir de cuándo la besaba… se sentía en una nube, el simple hecho de sentir su cálido aliento sobre su boca erizaba sus pelos, las trasportaba al mejor de los paraísos. Y solamente él lograba todo eso. Él y sus suaves, tiernos y apasionados labios.

**Can you feel this magic in the air?**

_¿Puedes sentir la magia en el aire?_**  
><strong>**It must ****have been the way you kissed me  
><strong>_Tiene que ser la forma en que me besaste_**  
><strong>

La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sentados en una banca del parque, tomaban sus helados tranquilos, Inuyasha sentía que ella sacaba lo mejor de él. La amaba con locura, amaba todo de ella: sus expresivos ojos chocolates, su rebelde cabello azabache, su sonrisa, sus cálidas manos sobre su pecho cuando le robaba un beso…

Suspiró enamorado. Pasó una mano por sobre los hombros de la joven, la atrajo más a su cuerpo y pudo ver el leve sonrojo que aparecía sobre sus mejillas. Besó suavemente sus cabellos, impregnándose del aroma que éstos poseían.

****

**Today was a fairytale**

_Hoy fue un cuento de hadas_**  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<strong>

_Tu tienes una sonrisa que me lleva a otro planeta_**  
>Every move you make everything you say is right<strong>

_Todos tus movimientos y las cosas que dicen estan bien_**  
>Today was a fairytale<br>**_Hoy fue un cuento de hadas_****

** -Creo que va a llover- comentó Kagome recostaba sobre el hombro de su novio. Él levantó la mirada y comprobó que había nubes grises cubriendo el cielo.**

-Será mejor que volvamos – sugirió. Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar con dirección a la casa de Kagome, pero luego de unos minutos un trueno se dejó escuchar y a continuación la lluvia comenzó a caer. –Diablos! – tomando de la mano a la chica empezó a correr, maldiciendo su suerte y por no haber traído un paraguas. –Mi casa queda más cerca – le dijo sin bajar la velocidad. Luego de unas cuadras y de haber evitado los charcos que pudieron, llegaron a la puerta del edificio, completamente empapados.

Inuyasha introdujo la llave entrando al pasillo, llamó al ascensor y, mientras aguardaba, examinó a Kagome. Estaba toda mojada al igual que él, con sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo remarcando la pequeña cintura, el busto bien formado y las demás curvas. Se la quedó mirando embobado sin notar que el ascensor ya había llegado.

-¿Subimos? Tengo frío – habló Kagome abrazándose a sí misma para intentar darse calor. El ojidorado salió de su trance y con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, entraron al ascensor.

El silencio invadió la habitación, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos; Inuyasha la miraba de reojo y Kagome hacía lo mismo que él había hecho unos momentos antes: su remera se pegaba a su musculoso torso y de su largo y sedoso cabello negro goteaba agua, con su flequillo pegado a su frente. Los corazones de los dos empezaron a latir con más fuerza, sin saber si era por la loca carrera o por la mirada llena de pasión y lujuria que se estaban dando. 

**I can feel my heart**

_Puedo sentir mi corazón_**  
>It's beating in my chest<strong>

_Esta latiendo en mi pecho_

**Did you feel it?**

_¿Lo sentiste?_**  
><strong>

Como si su mente estuviese conectada, ambos enamorados se acercaron y fundieron sus labios en un beso que intentaba demostrar la pasión, el amor y la excitación que sentían en ese momento. La puerta del elevador se abrió anunciándolo con un pequeño pitido e Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura, yendo con pasos torpes hacia su departamento sin dejar de besarla. ¿Qué mejor manera de terminar su día, demostrándole todo lo que la amaba? 

**Continuará….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Let's make a night to remember**

La puerta del apartamento golpeó contra la pared cuando fue abierta de forma brusca, dejando pasar a un hombre enamorado con una mujer en sus brazos. Avanzó sosteniéndola de la cintura a medida que la besaba y ella enredaba sus piernas por la cintura de él, y haciendo equilibrio cerró la puerta con un pie.

La espalda de Kagome chocó contra la pared, gimió cuando sintió los besos que le daba su novio en el cuello. Bajó sus delgadas manos hasta alcanzar el borde de la remera y la quitó, dejando ver el musculoso pecho del muchacho, quien iban desabotonando la camisa rosa, que se pegaba al cuerpo de la mujer debido a que estaba empapada.

**I love the way you look tonight**

_Amo la forma es que te ves esta noche_

**With your hair hangin' down on your shoulder**

_Con tu pelo colgando de tu hombro_

Inuyasha retomó su camino hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarla, y cuando llegó la depositó en la cama, recostándose él encima del delgado y frágil cuerpo de la chica. Lentamente retiró la falda, dejándola sólo en ropa interior. Dios, era hermosa. Su pálida piel contrastaba con el cabello azabache que caía por sobre su hombro. Podía ver todo el amor que sentía por el en esos ojos chocolate, esos labios, que se encontraban un poco hinchados y rojos por los besos que se había dado, siempre tenían una sonrisa para él.

Kagome sentía como las grandes manos de Inuyasha acariciaban lentamente sus piernas, subiendo hasta su plano abdomen. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, queriendo trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la habitación, dándole un toque mágico a lo que estaba pasando entre los dos amantes.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el ojidorado al sentir las frías manos de la chica sobre su espalda. La lluvia los había atrapado desprevenidos, haciéndolos correr al departamento de Inuyasha para evitar mojarse, lo cual no habían podido evitar, terminando con la ropa empapada. –Tengo una toalla por si quieres -

-No… - interrumpió en un susurro. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a unir sus labios. No tenía ganas de hablar, quería sentir las caricias y los besos de su novio por todo su cuerpo.

**And I love the way you wanna do everything buy talk**

_Y amo la forma en que quieres hacer todo menos hablar_

La tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar, quedando ella arriba de él. Kagome besó su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia el fornido pecho, dejando suaves besos por toda su superficie. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la chica y se dejó besar.

**Your breath on my body makes me warm inside**

_Tu aliento sobre mi cuerpo me hace calentar por dentro_

Kagome tomó el cinturón con sus delgados dedos y lo sacó junto con el pantalón del chico. Acarició su abdomen, inclinándose para besarlo mientras Inuyasha pasaba sus manos por la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento, volvió a posarla debajo de él. Besó su cuello y quitó la ropa interior de la muchacha, acariciando suavemente sus pechos.

**Let's make out, let's do something amazing**

_Bésemosnos, hagamos algo maravilloso_

'**Cuz I never touched somebody like the way I touch your body**

_Porque nunca toqué a nadie de la forma en que toco tu cuerpo_

**Now I never want yo let your body go**

_Ahora no quiero dejar ir tu cuerpo_

Los besó hasta el cansancio, arrancando gemidos de placer de la boca de Kagome. La amaba con locura, no quería separarse nunca de ella. Amaba sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por las caricias que él le daba, como se retorcía por sus besos. Besó sus clavículas, subió y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo –le dijo en un susurro que ella alcanzó a escuchar. Kagome separó las piernas permitiéndole acercarse más, dejando que sus sexos se rozaran.

**Let's make a night to remember from January to December**

_Hagamos una noche para recordar de enero hasta diciembre_

**Let's make love to excite us, a memory to ignite us**

_Hagamos el amor para excitarnos, una memoria para encendernos_

Sin separarse de sus labios, la penetró, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kagome se retorcía debajo del suyo. Al principio fue suave, permitiéndole a la chica acostumbrarse y luego sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y rítmicas. Cerraron sus ojos, entregándose al placer que se proporcionaban mutuamente, abrazándose con fuerza, como queriendo fundir sus cuerpos en uno.

Con un hábil movimiento y sin separarse de Kagome, giró y la dejó arriba de él, sosteniéndola de la cadera, mostrándole el ritmo que quería que mantuviera. Su mirada se encontraron, dejando ver el placer y amor que estaban sintiendo.

**I love the way you move tonight**

_Amo la forma en que te mueves esta noche_

**Beads of sweat drippin' down your skin**

_Gotas de sudor bajando por tu piel_

Cuando ya no puedo resistir más, explotó dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, quien experimentaba una oleada de placer al mismo tiempo y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Ambos bañados por el sudor y con la respiración agitada, se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro. Kagome sentía las caricias de Inuyasha sobre su desnuda espalda mientras que ella dibujaba pequeños círuculos sobre su pecho. Sobre la pared, la luz de la habitación reflejaba el figura de lo dos amantes.

**Me lying here and you lyin' there**

_Yo recostado aquí y tu recostada allí_

**Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere**

_Nuestras sombras en la pared y nuestras manos por todos lados_

Inuyasha puso una sábana sobre sus desnudos cuerpos, la atrajo más cerca y le besó la cabeza, aspirando el aroma a jazmín que desprendía. Agotados, se entregaron al cansancio y a la calidez que se proporcionaban.

-Te amo Inu… - susurró Kagome antes de caer rendida al sueño.

**Let's make a night to remember all life long**

_Hagamos una noche para recordar toda la vida_

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer lemon, así que perdón si es medio medio, pero con la práctica voy a mejorar ;) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! La canción está en mi face.**

**Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Please forgive me**

**So if I love you a little more than I should**

_Así que si te amo un poco más de lo que debería_

-No, déjame

-Kagome, yo-

-No, vete

-Por favor... perdóname – suplicó Inuyasha con la voz entrecortada. Odiaba ser tan celoso. Ya había estado celoso antes, pero estaba vez que había pasado de la raya.

Tomó empezó cuando vio a Kagome hablar con Houyo, su exnovio. Había ido a buscarla a la universidad y se encontró con esa escena. Se quedó a unos metros de distancia espiando e intentando escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos. Gruñó cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del muchacho cuando Kagome le sonreía. La sola idea de que ella le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra ya lo enfermaba y más aún cuando vio como Houyo le tocaba el brazo.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – había dicho Houyo. Inuyasha sintió la sangre correr por sus venas al escuchar la propuesta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la pareja y tomó del cuello de la camisa al chico, quien sintió miedo al ver como los dorados ojos de Inuyasha tenían un destello de furia.

-No te le acerques – amenazó con voz ronca. Varios curiosos formaron un círculo alrededor de los jóvenes, pero a Inuyasha poco le importaba.

-Inuyasha, por favor, bájalo – Kagome tomó el brazo de su novio en un vano intento por separarlo de Houyo, pero el muchacho parecía que estaba fuera de sí, cegado por los celos.

-No vuelvas a hablarle – continuaba el ojidorado sin escuchar las súplicas tanto de Houyo como de Kagome. Sentía muchas ganas de golpearlo y dejarle claro que Kagome era suya y él no tenía derecho a nada. Apretó más el agarre de la camisa y lo aprisionó más contra la pared.

-¡Inuyasha! Basta! – suplicó Kagome, con miedo por lo que Inuyasha podía hacerle a Houyo. Nunca lo había visto así, tan fuera de sí mismo. Tiró del brazo del chico con la esperanza de separarlo pero no lo logró. Sintió como las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

El sollozo de Kagome fue lo que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Inuyasha, quien aflojó lentamente el agarre que tenía sobre Houyo hasta que lo soltó y lo dejó marcharse, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, la cual el muchacho captó enseguida. Los espectadores, al ver que nada había pasado, se fueron retirando algo decepcionados, hasta dejar solos a la pareja.

-Kagome… yo –

-¡En qué estabas pensando? – Kagome se descubrió la cara dejando ver sus orbes chocolates empapadas de lágrimas. Fue en ese momento en que los celos de Inuyasha desaparecieron y comprendió que se había excedido.

-¡Tu estabas hablando con él! Le estabas coqueteando!

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie!

-¿Aún lo amas? – en el mismo momento en que esa frase se escapó de su labios, Inuyasha comprendió que había ido muy lejos.

**  
>Please forgive me, I know not what I do<strong>

_Por favor perdóname, no sé qué hacer_  
><strong>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<strong>

_Por favor perdóname, no puedo dejar de amarte_

La chica giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Se sentía decepcionada, herida por la falta de confianza que tenía Inuyasha sobre sus sentimientos, después de todo lo vivido, ¿aún dudaba de ella?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del chico. No quería verlo, le dolía su desconfianza. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y aumentó la velocidad, pero Inuyasha era más rápido y la alcanzó fácilmente.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó... –se puso enfrente de ella para evitar que siguiera escapando. - Te vi hablándole y sonriéndole… no sé… sentí como los celos me invadían – confesó apretando la mandíbula. Kagome levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. –Kagome… yo te necesito…

**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do**

_Por favor perdóname, si te necesito como lo hago_

-Te necesito junto a mí, me vuelve loco pensar que hay otros hombres que te miran y te desean… -confesó, apretando fuertemente los puños.

**Please believe me, every word I say is true**

_Por favor créeme, cada palabra que digo es cierta_

-Por favor... créeme – suplicó. –Te amo con locura Kagome... nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, sólo quiero protegerte. Te amo, te necesito…

Kagome se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de las palabras del chico, él nunca expresaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? – preguntó dolida. Ella nunca había hecho nada para ganarse la desconfianza de Inuyasha, ¡Houyo la había interceptado y ella lo único que quería era escaparse! -¿No estás seguro de que te amo a ti y a nadie más? – sollozando, se tiró en el fornido pecho y aferró con sus pequeñas manos la remera del chico.

Inuyasha le pasó sus brazos por la espalda y la apretó más contra él. Sentía como las lágrima mojaban su ropa, pero no le importaba, estaba arrepentido por la escena de celos que había creado minutos antes. Era un tonto por desconfiar de Kagome.

**The one thing I'm sure of**

_De lo único de lo que estoy seguro_  
><strong>Is the way we make love<strong>

_Es la forma en la que hacemos amor_

**The one thing I depend on**

_La única cosa de la que dependo_  
><strong>Is for us to stay strong<strong>

_Es que sigamos fuerte_

-Pequeña… de lo único de lo que estoy seguro – tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. –Es que estoy loco por ti –se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Vio como Kagome cerraba sus ojos y sonrió –Y que no puedo dejar de amarte – y la besó.

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**  
><em>Por favor perdóname, no puedo dejar de amarte<em>

**Continuará…****  
><strong>

**Puff, este me salió medio corto jeje. Prometo que el próximo será más largo :). Como siempre, la canción está en mi face. Me olvidé de agradecer el capítulo pasado, así que aprovecho ahora: muchísimas gracias por los reviews! **

**Kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Marry you**

**It's a beautiful night**

_Es una noche hermosa_

Es una cálida noche de verano, Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban tomados de la hacia su departamento. Volvían de cenar es un lujoso restaurat, el cual Inuyasha había sugerido. Tenía pensado pasar una romántica noche con su novia.

**We're lookin for something dumb to do**

_Estamos buscando algo tonto para hacer_

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de nervioso. Capaz que fue la primera vez que se besaron, en aquella discoteca, hace ya tres años. Sonrió cuando los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Miró de reojo a Kagome y la escuchó hablar, pero realmente no le estaban prestando demasiada atención ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

_Oye baby, creo que quiero casarme contigo_

-Y Sango dijo que Miroku quería tres hijos. ¡Te imaginas tres niños iguales a Miroku? – rió Kagome ignorando todas las cosas que sentía su novio en ese momento. Giró su cabeza y lo vio observando hacia delante, sin dar señales de que la estaba escuchando. -¿Inu, estás bien?

Inuyasha salió de su trance al escuchar la suave voz de la joven. -¿Eh..?.. Sí…

-Seguro? –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Detuvo su marcha y se puso en frente de él. –Te noto… distraído. – clavó sus profundos ojos chocolates en los dorados de él, dejando que Inuyasha se perdiera ellos. Cómo amaba la mirada de Kagome.

**Is it the look in your eyes?**

_¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

_¿O es este jugo que te hace bailar?_

Amaba su mirada. Amaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Amaba su cuerpo, su pelo, la forma en que ella lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo reconfortaba. No imaginaba su vida sin ella.

**Who cares baby?**

_¿A quién le importa baby?_

**I think I wanna marry you**

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

-Kagome... – comenzó pero sintió un nudo en la garganta y se detuvo. Dios, qué nervios sentía! Parecía un adolescente dando su primer beso!. Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por la cintura, quizá había notado su nerviosismo. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó, fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor. –Yo… - también le temblaban las piernas, no podía articular palabra. Dios! Malditos nervios!

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón de vestir y tocó la cajita que se encontraba en él. Por un momento pensó que lo había perdido. Había ensayado infinitas veces lo que iba a decirle, se había imaginado la cara de Kagome cuando viera el anillo y había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa romántica noche. Todo era perfecto, pero no había contado con su nerviosismo.

-Inu, me estás asustando – el tono de Kagome demostraba que estaba siendo seria. Él nunca se había comportando así, siempre la distraída había sido ella. ¿Quería acaso terminar con su relación? Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, una enorme tristeza la invadió y, sin notarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas. Ella lo amaba con el alma, él era el hombre de su vida.

-Kagome, amor, no llores – llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chicas y le secó las lágrima. –Yo… yo… -tomó un respiro profundo y se armó de valor. –Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca había sido tan feliz… y esa felicidad es porque tu estas a mi lado, todos los días, desde hace ya tres años –Kagome sonrió. Se sentía una tonta por haber pensado que Inuyasha no la amaba más. Si todos los días se lo demostraba! –Por eso… quiero que… - sacó de su bolsillo la cajita forrada en terciopelo y la abrió. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par al ver un delicado anillo en ella con un pequeño y hermoso brillante en el centro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. -… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Kagome, quiero intentar hacerte igual de feliz que tu a mi… Kagome… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Don't say no no no no**

_No digas no no no no_

**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_Sólo di sí sí sí sí_

**If you're readdy, like I'm ready**

_Si estás lista, como yo estoy listo_

-Sí… - Kagome se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha con lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos. Lo besó una y mil veces, mientras él pasaba sus musculosos brazos por su cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. -¡Sí! – exclamó entre beso y beso, sonriendo.

'**Cause it's a beautiful night**

_Porque es una noche hermosa_

Con suavidad la depositó sobre la cama y terminó de sacarse la camisa. Volvió a besarle el cuello, ella pasaba sus suaves manos por la ancha espalda, disfrutando de las caricias de su futuro esposo. Sonrió y dirigió su mirada al anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en su dedo que brillaba cuando un rayo de luna de los que entraban por la ventana se encontraba con él.

We're looping for something dumb to do

Estamos buscando algo tonto para hacer

-Te amo – susurró cuando sintió como Inuyasha se adentraba a ella. La embistió una y otra vez, intentando contenerse para no dañarla, ella era tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan suya.

Kagome clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico, gimiendo con cada embestida de él, era tan dulce, tan varonil, tan suyo…

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

_Oye baby, creo que quiero casarme contigo_

Se recostó sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba una sábana sobre sus desnudos y agotados cuerpos.

-Oye…

-Mmmm..

-Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par. ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿Un bebé?.

-¿Qu.. qué? – logró decir luego de unos segundos. -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Un par de días…

-¡Un par de días! Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Kagome se llevó una mano tras su nuca. –Estaba buscando el momento preciso – respondió sonriente. En realidad, estaba asimilando la noticia de su embarazo. Se había sentido tan feliz cuando se enteró… un bebé de Inuyasha. Sonrió al imaginarse a un niño pequeño con el cabello negro y los hermosos ojos dorados de su padre.

**Is it the look in your eyes?**

_¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

_¿O es este jugo que te hace bailar?_

Inuyasha llevó sus manos al vientre de la joven. El fruto de su amor se estaba gestando en estos momentos y él no cabía de la felicidad que sentía. Estaba tan enamorado de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos… y ahora que sabía de su embarazo, amaba al pequeño con locura también.

-Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Kagome – dijo acariciando su mejilla. Kagome sonrió y depositó cortos besos por todo el pecho del hombre. Y pensar que lo había conocido porque la desafiaron a hablarle y ella, para demostrar que no era una cobarde como le habían dicho, lo haba besado. Ahora, estaba por casarse con el amor de su vida y además esperaba un hijo de él. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

-Y tú la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Who cares baby?**

_¿A quién le importa baby?_

**I think I wanna marry you**

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el fic llegó a su fin :) Muchísimas gracias por todos las personas que me dejaron un comentario, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado! ^^ Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, espero verlos ahí también :)<strong>

**Un beso y gracias por sus reviews!**

**Miyu  
><strong>

**Capítulo: Marry you**

**It's a beautiful night**

_Es una noche hermosa_

Es una cálida noche de verano, Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban tomados de la hacia su departamento. Volvían de cenar es un lujoso restaurat, el cual Inuyasha había sugerido. Tenía pensado pasar una romántica noche con su novia.

**We're lookin for something dumb to do**

_Estamos buscando algo tonto para hacer_

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de nervioso. Capaz que fue la primera vez que se besaron, en aquella discoteca, hace ya tres años. Sonrió cuando los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Miró de reojo a Kagome y la escuchó hablar, pero realmente no le estaban prestando demasiada atención ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

_Oye baby, creo que quiero casarme contigo_

-Y Sango dijo que Miroku quería tres hijos. ¡Te imaginas tres niños iguales a Miroku? – rió Kagome ignorando todas las cosas que sentía su novio en ese momento. Giró su cabeza y lo vio observando hacia delante, sin dar señales de que la estaba escuchando. -¿Inu, estás bien?

Inuyasha salió de su trance al escuchar la suave voz de la joven. -¿Eh..?.. Sí…

-Seguro? –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Detuvo su marcha y se puso en frente de él. –Te noto… distraído. – clavó sus profundos ojos chocolates en los dorados de él, dejando que Inuyasha se perdiera ellos. Cómo amaba la mirada de Kagome.

**Is it the look in your eyes?**

_¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

_¿O es este jugo que te hace bailar?_

Amaba su mirada. Amaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Amaba su cuerpo, su pelo, la forma en que ella lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo reconfortaba. No imaginaba su vida sin ella.

**Who cares baby?**

_¿A quién le importa baby?_

**I think I wanna marry you**

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

-Kagome... – comenzó pero sintió un nudo en la garganta y se detuvo. Dios, qué nervios sentía! Parecía un adolescente dando su primer beso!. Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por la cintura, quizá había notado su nerviosismo. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó, fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor. –Yo… - también le temblaban las piernas, no podía articular palabra. Dios! Malditos nervios!

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón de vestir y tocó la cajita que se encontraba en él. Por un momento pensó que lo había perdido. Había ensayado infinitas veces lo que iba a decirle, se había imaginado la cara de Kagome cuando viera el anillo y había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa romántica noche. Todo era perfecto, pero no había contado con su nerviosismo.

-Inu, me estás asustando – el tono de Kagome demostraba que estaba siendo seria. Él nunca se había comportando así, siempre la distraída había sido ella. ¿Quería acaso terminar con su relación? Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, una enorme tristeza la invadió y, sin notarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas. Ella lo amaba con el alma, él era el hombre de su vida.

-Kagome, amor, no llores – llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chicas y le secó las lágrima. –Yo… yo… -tomó un respiro profundo y se armó de valor. –Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca había sido tan feliz… y esa felicidad es porque tu estas a mi lado, todos los días, desde hace ya tres años –Kagome sonrió. Se sentía una tonta por haber pensado que Inuyasha no la amaba más. Si todos los días se lo demostraba! –Por eso… quiero que… - sacó de su bolsillo la cajita forrada en terciopelo y la abrió. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par al ver un delicado anillo en ella con un pequeño y hermoso brillante en el centro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. -… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Kagome, quiero intentar hacerte igual de feliz que tu a mi… Kagome… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Don't say no no no no**

_No digas no no no no_

**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_Sólo di sí sí sí sí_

**If you're readdy, like I'm ready**

_Si estás lista, como yo estoy listo_

-Sí… - Kagome se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha con lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos. Lo besó una y mil veces, mientras él pasaba sus musculosos brazos por su cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. -¡Sí! – exclamó entre beso y beso, sonriendo.

**'Cause it's a beautiful night**

_Porque es una noche hermosa_

Con suavidad la depositó sobre la cama y terminó de sacarse la camisa. Volvió a besarle el cuello, ella pasaba sus suaves manos por la ancha espalda, disfrutando de las caricias de su futuro esposo. Sonrió y dirigió su mirada al anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en su dedo que brillaba cuando un rayo de luna de los que entraban por la ventana se encontraba con él.

We're looping for something dumb to do

Estamos buscando algo tonto para hacer

-Te amo – susurró cuando sintió como Inuyasha se adentraba a ella. La embistió una y otra vez, intentando contenerse para no dañarla, ella era tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan suya.

Kagome clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico, gimiendo con cada embestida de él, era tan dulce, tan varonil, tan suyo…

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

_Oye baby, creo que quiero casarme contigo_

Se recostó sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba una sábana sobre sus desnudos y agotados cuerpos.

-Oye…

-Mmmm..

-Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par. ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿Un bebé?.

-¿Qu.. qué? – logró decir luego de unos segundos. -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Un par de días…

-¡Un par de días! Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Kagome se llevó una mano tras su nuca. –Estaba buscando el momento preciso – respondió sonriente. En realidad, estaba asimilando la noticia de su embarazo. Se había sentido tan feliz cuando se enteró… un bebé de Inuyasha. Sonrió al imaginarse a un niño pequeño con el cabello negro y los hermosos ojos dorados de su padre.

**Is it the look in your eyes?**

_¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?_

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

_¿O es este jugo que te hace bailar?_

Inuyasha llevó sus manos al vientre de la joven. El fruto de su amor se estaba gestando en estos momentos y él no cabía de la felicidad que sentía. Estaba tan enamorado de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos… y ahora que sabía de su embarazo, amaba al pequeño con locura también.

-Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Kagome – dijo acariciando su mejilla. Kagome sonrió y depositó cortos besos por todo el pecho del hombre. Y pensar que lo había conocido porque la desafiaron a hablarle y ella, para demostrar que no era una cobarde como le habían dicho, lo haba besado. Ahora, estaba por casarse con el amor de su vida y además esperaba un hijo de él. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

-Y tú la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Who cares baby?**

_¿A quién le importa baby?_

**I think I wanna marry you**

_Creo que quiero casarme contigo_

**FIN**


End file.
